Zala
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Paula (Pola in the 4kids dub), codename Miss Doublefinger (Ms. New Year's Eve in the 4Kids dub), was the second highest ranking female officer agent in Baroque Works. Her partner was Mr. 1. Appearance Paula is a curvy woman with curly, dark-blue hair and dark green eyes. She wears a revealing outfit consisting of a small, brown jacket, brown pants, and a bikini top with an unusual spider web-like pattern that goes across her stomach, and platform sandals. She is sometimes seen smoking from a long pipe. Outside of Baroque Works, she wears glasses, a pink bandanna, a tanktop, tight pants, and has her hair tied back in a ponytail. Personality She is Mr. 1's calm and mild tempered partner who has a funny way of walking that over-exaggerates the "sexy" hip swing that often is used to display a sexy woman. She is not easily amused by the antics of others and remains unweathered in any situation. She displayed a tendency to play with her victims. During her fight with Nami she took her time in dealing with her, only really going after her when she finally lost her patience at Nami's apparently "useless" weapon. She is nonetheless a lethal fighter who does not shy away from violence, much like her partner Mr. 1. Abilities and Powers Paula is shown to be a fairly skilled fighter even though she mostly relies on the advantages provided by her Devil Fruit. Even though she is less serious than her partner, going so far as to display amused confidence in her fights, she is shown to be somewhat ruthless herself and certainly feels no sympathy towards her prey. Devil Fruit Paula ate the Toge Toge no Mi Devil Fruit, allowing her to turn any part of her body into deadly sharped spikes. She mainly makes use of her powers to stab her enemies, as well as "doping" herself to increase her muscle mass. History Operation Utopia She was summoned to Alabasta by Crocodile for the final phase of Baroque Works's plan, where she put up an initial cover of being a cafe owner by her actual name, Paula. She dropped this facade upon the arrival of the rest of the agents, and participated in Operation Utopia directly. She was defeated by Nami during the Battle of Alubarna. Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" After the events at Alabasta, she can be seen in the cover-arc depicting several Baroque Works agents escaping from prison. Along with the other escapees, she successfully re-establishes a coffee shop after renovating an old building for the purpose. Major Battles *Miss Doublefinger vs. Nami Translation and Dub Issues In the anime and manga, she is seen smoking a long pipe. Interestingly enough, the holder is still seen in the 4Kids dub, although in some scenes it is edited out. She also received edits to her breasts like many other women such as Nico Robin and Nami. In the Viz Manga, her real name, "Paula," was initially translated as "Pola." However, in Miss Goldenweek's cover story, it was switched back to "Paula". Trivia * As each female Officer Agent is named after a holiday, Miss Doublefinger's name refers to January 1st (1/1) or New Years Day. Oda explains that "Double finger" refers to his own style of body language he uses when he talks about January 1st. He raises the index fingers on both of his hands which represents the month and the day. Coincidentally, Oda's birthday is on January 1st, and so is another character's, Portgas D. Ace. * Miss Doublefinger is the very first opponent to be defeated by Nami in a one-on-one fight. * Miss Goldenweek's Rainbow Color Trap reveals that her dream is to remain as Paula, the cafe owner.One Piece Manga - Vol. 42 Chapter 406, Miss Doublefinger's dream. References Site Navigation Category:Baroque Works Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Smokers Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Users Category:Antagonists